From A Distance
by exiguous
Summary: Edward is the new guy on the block, living in the building next door. When Bella discovers her apartment looks directly into his will she be able to look away and remain hidden behind the glass? Or will fate intervene and take her down a path she never would have expected? ALL HUMAN/CANON COUPLING
1. Chapter 1 - Observation

_**Chapter 1 - Observation**_

It all started with a window.

* * *

"_Lips, legs, curves, it's like she's one of a kind."_

The song played loudly in my ears as I made my way out the door, my morning yoga class calling my name at 8am on a late August morning in Portland, Oregon. It was my favorite time of the year. Late summer and early fall excited me.

"_She's got the look. She makes me feel. I'm slipping out of my mind."_

The studio where my yoga class was held every Sunday came into view a few blocks away from my apartment. My best friend stood outside bouncing around in excitement as soon as she saw me, it was even more exaggerated than usual.

"You do know it's not healthy to smoke crack this early in the morning, right?" I teased.

Alice chose not to respond until we entered the building together, "Tell me! Tell me! How was your date?"

I rolled out my yoga mat and sat down silently trying to form my reply properly.

When it came to Alice, some things were better put delicately and simply. She could get really worked up over some things. I mean this in the best possible way, but to put it lightly she is a bit of a pusher. And, I don't mean a drug pusher or anything of the sort. She likes to inflict certain things, certain _activities_ if you will, on her friends and if you don't take to it well you hear about it for a while.

"Are you going to answer me or what? How was your date!?" she sounded even more excited now. I think she mistook my silence as a good thing.

Well, time to spit it out regardless of how it sounded. "I didn't actually go."

Her face instantly fell, "What do you mean you '_didn't _actually go_?_'"

Before I could even respond, Irina, our no-funny-business instructor, entered the room and class had begun.

Yoga was one of those things that Alice had dragged me to a year prior. I happen to be an extremely uncoordinated person. It's a curse. So, one could say that I did not expect to be good at it or be able to maintain any of the poses. But, on the contrary, I surprised myself and Alice by pulling it off with ease. It was almost like yoga was my calling, I was _that_ good. Plus, it was an activity that I actually enjoyed partaking in. Sure I could go hiking, ride a bike, paddle a canoe, or go on a jog around the neighborhood but those activities required me to be in a certain mood; a mood that I typically wasn't in. I once considered taking one of Irina's dance classes later in the day, but the blonde Russian bombshell was a bit of a handful. If she had it her way everyone would give 200% in their workouts. That just screamed trouble to me.

Class felt longer today and I could not complain. It gave me time to think of what to tell my best friend. She had been looking forward to this date the entire week and I had failed her last minute by ditching. My coworkers and friends know that I haven't been going out with men lately. Therefore, there has been no sex whatsoever in any way, shape, or form in a long time. The last relationship I had was with a man of the name Laurent Jacobs. We were together for a matter of months and I thought we were going to become something serious, but apparently he had some other plans because that isn't how things ended up at all.

Alice instantly began to badger me once class had finished. By this point, we were halfway down the block from the studio when she spoke, "Seriously, why didn't you go out with Ben?"

"I didn't want to go. I don't know him, we've only spoken on the phone a few times, and I wish you and Rose would stop pushing me him on me. How do you even know this guy?"

"He's one of Emmet's cousins," she answered as if I should have known that piece of information on my own.

We made it to the end of the block where we part ways.

"I would stay to pester you some more, but if I don't get home to shower I'm going to go nuts!" She took off on a jog toward the north side of the Pearl District. "But, don't think we're done talking about this, Bella!"

I rolled my eyes and walked the next three blocks to my home. Living in downtown Portland was beautiful and I adored it.

A moving van parked on the side of the road in front of the apartment complex next to mine. Two men struggled to get a table out of the back, the taller of the two had his back to me and all I noticed was his disheveled bronze hair, a color I'd never seen before. The other was blonde and handsome, even as he grumbled swear words under his breath.

My apartment sat on the third floor of the building. I wouldn't call it elegant by any means; it was just a simple one bedroom apartment in the Pearl District of downtown Portland. I kept my home uncluttered and clean. I liked how my kitchen opened up into the living area, how the bedroom and bathroom were tucked in the corner of the space, and most importantly I liked how the morning light filtered in from the windows. This apartment was practically made of them and that was one of the things I loved most about it. I was a morning person. I didn't necessarily rise when the sun did, but I certainly opened my home to its natural, comforting light the moment my feet touched the floor.

My phone rang as soon as I set my mat down beside the couch and threw my keys onto the coffee table.

"Alice, I just saw you five minutes ago. What do you want?" I sighed and sat down on the sofa, "I sense a lecture coming on here."

She chuckled, "No, no, no! Bella, I didn't get to tell you about _my_ date with Jasper last night!"

That was all that she had to say and I was racing for the shower. I could get ready in minutes if something excited me, and I needed to hear what had happened to her. Her tone had been very nonchalant, albeit forced nonchalance. That was Alice code for: Hurry your ass up! THIS IS IMPORTANT! So, by the time I was out of the door and walking to her house a total of thirty minutes had passed. I swore that girl was psychic because she yanked open the door and ushered me inside before I had even knocked.

She smiled, "We are totally hitting it off!"

My face fell, "What? That's it? I rushed over here just for you to tell me that?" Her laugh caught me off guard as she sank onto her couch. "I mildly hate you right now. I'm getting coffee."

"Help yourself!" she shouted after me as I entered her kitchen, already grabbing a mug from the cupboard.

Jasper had been a guy she met through one of her other friends and they had been going on dates for a while now. I have yet to meet the man, but from what Alice told me I liked him already. He is a gentleman, born and raised in Texas and knows how to treat a woman with respect. Since that is a hard thing to come by these days, I encouraged her even more to pursue it and continue to date him. Not that she needed my permission of course. That girl only does what she wants to do and she doesn't let anyone tell her what those actions can and can't be. She makes her own rules and she changes them to suit her needs whenever it pleases her. That was something I envied about her, she was known for her spontaneity. I liked my schedules and my routines and when those get messed up my entire day goes down the drain. I'm not a control freak; I just appreciate structure and organization.

As I sat beside her she began to recount her night for me, "When he came over, I expected to be going out to eat but when I opened the door he had an armful of groceries and candles. He made me lasagna and it was delicious!"

"Oh no," I interjected. "He cooked you a romantic meal? You totally gave it up!"

Her attempt at composure failed miserably and I couldn't help but laugh at her.

"I hate you for knowing me so well."

I smiled widely at her.

Alice's expression changed and she leaned forward towards me, "I have to ask you something personal and I really don't want you to get mad at me. We haven't talked about it really and I think it's time that we do."

I tensed up waiting for her question, "Okay?" This was coming out of nowhere.

"Why haven't you dated since Laurent? It's been over a year."

My palms began to sweat as I mulled the question over. "I don't want to be led on again." It was silent for a few moments and I quickly stood up to leave. "I'm sorry, Alice. I have things I need to do so I have to go."

She instantly frowned and looked at me apologetically, "I didn't mean to upset you, Bella. I-I just want you to know it is okay to talk about what happened. What he did to you was just-"

"Alice, I'm _fine_." I cut her off before she finished her sentence and was out of her apartment in seconds and heading towards my home.

In the end, my day was fairly uneventful. I kept myself holed up in my home after grocery shopping. When I wanted to busy myself, I either baked or read a book. This time I was baking a double chocolate cake and reading a warn copy of Jane Austen's _Pride and Prejudice_. Why didn't men like Mr. Darcy actually exist? Eloquent, intelligent, and romantic were qualities the male species nowadays seemed to lack. Maybe I'd grown up in the wrong era.

The sun was beginning to set in the distance and the warm glow of its rays has finally vacated my home, leaving the vast room looking dim and gray. I made my way to the window on the far eastern wall beside the bookshelf to close the curtains when something caught my eye. The building next to mine had a similar structure with the same basic layout. The apartment opposite mine could look directly into my home if the occupants wanted, hence why I had a habit of always closing my blinds when it started to get dark outside. I got extremely paranoid if I felt someone was watching me. The lights in the other apartment were all on, illuminating everything inside the space. From what I could see, boxes littered the floor while pieces of furniture sat randomly about as they waited their proper arrangement. As I reached to pull back the curtain something happened that I could never let myself forget. A man approached the window and stared vacantly out at the ground below, his hair in a tangle and his blue shirt clinging to his broad shoulders from perspiration.

All it took was one glance and I was transfixed. This had to be the man from the moving truck earlier; his hair was the same strange bronze shade. For a moment I panicked when he began to move his gaze upward, worried that he would catch me gawking and then I realized there was no possible way he could see in when I had no interior lights on. But, I still felt my stomach twist uncomfortably when his gaze moved upward and stopped; his eyes appeared to be looking directly into mine. I watched as he backed away from the window pane and took a seat and began to open the boxes around him, seemingly sorting out what things were going to go where and putting them in their appropriate piles to tend to at another time. Time passed by quickly and I hadn't been keeping track. All traces of sunlight had completely disappeared long ago. It hit me then like a ton of bricks, it was ten o'clock at night and there I was standing by my window in the dark staring at the new man in the neighborhood for two hours. I hadn't moved since he caught my eye.

I had reached an all new low.

* * *

**Note:  
This is my first attempt at a fan fiction. This first chapter is short, I know, but that will change. So bear with me on this journey please. Feel free to review and let me know what you think so far, even though it's just barely started. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Captive Audience

_**Chapter 2 – Captive Audience**_

* * *

His skin felt smooth and warm under my fingertips, his lips eagerly pressed against mine. His room basked in the deep golden glow of the late afternoon sun. I wasn't prepared for what was happening – well what was _going_ to happen. His hands slid under the hem of my cotton shirt as he pulled the fabric over my head. Careful fingers ran over my skin, gently brushing across a nipple. My moan was quiet but he could easily sense my desire. This man was something more; something different and I yearned to figure out his secrets. Most importantly, I yearned for him to possess me in every way.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered into my neck.

I couldn't respond let alone think coherently. The only sounds I managed to make were quiet and blissful. His mouth found my bare breast and his tongue explored the soft pale skin. It wasn't fair that he had this power over me. It had only been two weeks. Two intense weeks that now came down to this one moment, this one _experience_. His hand came up to caress the breast his mouth wasn't touching while the other slowly traveled down my stomach, eventually slipping past the elastic waistband of my sweatpants and underwear.

"Oh god," I gasped as his fingers massaged me.

I felt myself letting go as time progressed. A smile played lightly on his lips and his position changed. He braced himself on his hands and knees as he traced his lips down my body. The anticipation ate at me. My senses heightened in every way. In a matter of moments, my legs were on both sides of him.

His eyes found mine, "Are you sure?" I could only manage to nod my head in compliance. "Oh, Isabella," he whispered as he pulled my bottoms and panties off. His hands ran up and down my legs slowly as he placed them on his shoulders one at a time. His lips touched my inner thigh. His tongue traced a little circle on my flesh.

I resorted to begging, "Please." Finally, his mouth explored me and my moans grew louder. I tangled my fingers in his hair. "I need you," I murmured.

His eyes found mine again and he sat up, moving my legs further apart in the process. My eyes closed as he slid inside of me, our groans matched one another's. As he found his rhythm, starting off slowly as we adjusted to each other and then gradually picking up pace, the pleasure began to build. My wish had finally come true, he had finally possessed me.

He lowered himself to my level and as his lips touched mine I lost it.

"Laurent!" I cried out, my fingernails digging into his back as my body tensed.

My eyes fluttered open. It was bad enough that Alice had brought up his existence the day prior; I didn't need him infiltrating my dreams too. Dreams were the one true sense of peace I had. That son of a bitch! Things started between us when I first moved from Forks, Washington to Portland, Oregon. I had moved for an Arts and Culture internship with the Willamette Week newspaper and soon found myself working alongside Mr. Jacobs, something I was forced to call him for a while. The Willamette Week is known for being a very liberal paper and that's what I liked about it, there were certain freedoms I could potentially have if offered a job at the end of my internship. Journalism was a passion of mine all throughout high school and I was given better opportunities in Oregon than in my home state.

It started out harmless. Laurent was a demanding boss and I had become his second assistant – he already had one that was actually on the payroll. That way I could see what being a journalist was truly all about and help him do what needed to be done to get things accomplished. I took coffee orders for both him and his assistant; I was taken along for interviews, taught how to properly conduct said interviews, and instructed to take notes on how _he_ took notes. It was a difficult job that demanded all the free time I had, which wasn't much since I was also a full-time student at Portland State University. My parents had made a savings account for me as soon as they discovered the pregnancy, so they were able to afford my tuition and various expenses. At that point I had lived in a dorm room with a girl named Tanya. We tried to get along as best as we could, but it didn't work out. I'm more of the subdued and quiet type while she took a more brazen approach to life. We clashed in every sense of the word.

The internship started off difficult. Mr. Jacobs was a tough boss, but luckily I learned quickly and avoided getting on his bad side. He started off as an unyielding prick, but that soon changed when he asked me to attend lunch with him. Of course I said yes, thinking we would be discussing my performance. The conversation went as such for a little while until he began complimenting me on my natural beauty and grace. The terms he used sounded so elegant with his French accent. He made me swoon!

"Vous êtes si belle." He smiled from across the table.

I raised an eyebrow in confusion. "The only thing I understood in that sentence was my name."

He chuckled, "No, no, Isabella. In French, belle means beautiful."

My cheeks turned bright red at my ignorance.

Who knew that that exchange would soon change everything? The simple comment about how beautiful he thought I was became the foundation for what would alter my future and ultimately me as a person.

I ran a hand through my hair, pushing the dream out of my head. I didn't need to clutter my mind with him. I'd worked so hard to build myself up for the past year. It was finally Monday, my least favorite day of the week, but I welcomed it with open arms. The weekend had brought nothing but boredom and I desperately needed some excitement in my life.

I set about my normal routine, making myself some much needed coffee and opening my curtains while the local morning news filled the silence. I loved my apartment, the living room walls were painted a slate gray, and the brown suede couch warmed the room a bit. It wasn't a large space, but I lived alone and didn't require much. I prided myself in my simplicity sometimes. After grabbing my first cup of coffee for the day – and the best one in the entire pot – I made my way into my bedroom and began to rifle through my closet for something acceptable to wear.

It took me a little longer to get ready for work than it did when I was just going out with friends for the day. I changed out of my comfortable pajamas into a knee-length black pencil skirt and short sleeve v-neck black blouse. It wasn't anything special, just form fitting enough and professional. I twisted my hair into a bun and applied some mascara. It was all about simplicity for me.

After slipping on a pair of black flats, I set off to work in my blue 2008 Volkswagen passat. It was the first real thing I bought myself after I started working as a banker. Alice had worked at the bank for two years as a teller and when things fell apart at the newspaper, she suggested applying to banks. I didn't expect to get the banker position at her branch due to a lack of experience, but James saw something in me and I received an official offer a week after the interview. It had been one year and I was thankful for the opportunity. It wasn't my dream job, but it was stable, paid the bills, and rather enjoyable for the most part.

"I come bearing gifts!" I announced as I made my way through the empty branch, carrying containers filled with my homemade treats.

Rosalie looked up from her computer, smirking, "What did you make this time?"

"Let's see," I set the assortment on my desk, "I've got cookies and some zucchini bread today."

James, our branch manager, popped his head out of the copy room, "What kind of cookies?"

I smiled, "Chocolate chip and your favorite, oatmeal raisin."

He came over to me. I pointed to one of the containers and he snatched it up, "You're the best ever, Bella."

"I know, I know." I watched him grab two cookies and stash the container in one of his desk's drawers. "Hey, I want that back when you're done with it!"

I did this fairly often and my coworkers always gobbled them up. It made me feel less guilty since I wasn't the one eating all of them most of the time.

This particular Monday was slow. I didn't have any appointments set up, but I managed to keep busy. I was on the phone speaking to a customer about opening up a business credit card when he came in. A red button up shirt covered his thin frame and he wore black slacks with it, keeping fairly casual. Alice giggled from across the branch. I tried to avoid making eye contact with him and turned my back to the front of the branch.

Moments later I hung up and heard his deep voice, "Hello, Bella."

I turned to face him. His blue eyes glinted in the light. He was an attractive man; I had to give him that. Average height with golden hair and there he was, sitting in front of me and beaming.

"Hello, Eric. I see you've made yourself comfortable already."

"Well, I thought I'd wait for you to get off the phone. I didn't think you'd mind if I sat down while you were finishing up."

I tried to keep from smiling, the last thing this man needed was my encouragement. "So, what can I help you with today?"

"Always the professional, aren't we?"

"You don't have to wait for me. James and Rosalie can always assist you if I'm busy." I ignored his question and stated a point I'd been trying to make for months.

"Yes, I know." He looked at the two managers for a second before he continued. "But, you're very helpful, Bella. Besides, you and I have built up this relationship now. You know my needs."

I looked at my computer and began to respond to an email I had left open. I'm all for witty banter, but I didn't know how to handle Eric's comments sometimes. I was very professional at work and with customers.

"I'm glad I can be of assistance. Now, back to my original question," I finished typing up a quick reply to Rose and faced him again, "What can I do for you today?"

"You can accompany me to dinner tonight."

My jaw dropped and I stared at him, dumbfounded. I had been dealing with Eric for seven months now. Helping him with his business accounts and giving him financial advice. I pretended not to notice his flirting before and shut him down by remaining professional, but he'd never actually asked me out. Hinted at it, yes, but actually asking? No. This was new.

I tried thinking of something to say, a clever way to turn him down.

He chuckled, "No witty comeback today? Is that a yes then?"

"N-no," I stammered and snapped back to reality, pulling my thoughts together. "I don't mix my love life and work life. That's a bad idea."

"Love life, huh? Well now, that's bold of you to suggest we would fall in love." I sat there stunned. I must have looked like a dear in headlights because he let out another little laugh. "Don't be so rigid and business-like. I wonder what you'd be like if you let your hair down."

"Eric, is there anything I can do for you today transaction-wise?" I clarified, trying to climb out of the hole I'd managed to fall into.

He beamed at me again, "No, not today. I just wanted to see my favorite banker."

I rose to my feet, "Well, I appreciate the visit, but I have an appointment to get to. I hope you have a lovely rest of your day."

I extended my hand to him and he took it, not shaking it like usual but bringing it to his lips and kissing it.

"Someday you'll say yes to me, Bella."

I merely smiled and withdrew my hand from his grasp and made my way into the conference room where I closed the door behind me. I sat down in one of the chairs and let my head fall into my hands. Minutes later the door opened and closed and I heard laughter.

"Did that just…what did…I can't…" Rosalie giggled as she took a seat across from me.

I looked up at her and whispered, "Is he still out there?"

She shook her head, "No, it's completely dead out there. Not a customer in sight."

"What the fuck was _that_!?" I shouted, throwing my hands in the air and closing my eyes.

I watched the beautiful blonde in front of me chortle, "He came by just to see his '_favorite banker.' _You heard him, don't play dumb."

The door opened again and Alice peaked in, "Did he kiss really kiss your hand?"

Rose nodded and Alice erupted in giggles along with her.

I glared, "I seriously hate you two."

"I still think you should go out with him, he's so cute." Alice said once she stopped laughing at my expense.

"You say this about everyone. Who don't you think I should go out with?" I asked.

She thought for a moment, her eyes looking around the room, and then she lit up as soon as it came to her, "You shouldn't go out with Mr. Riley, dude is straight crazy and old."

And this time I put my head in my hands and laughed hysterically with my two best friends.

Luckily, I didn't have any more weird encounters during the rest of my shift. By the time I got home, I was beyond relieved. I grabbed my corkscrew and the newly purchased bottle of Moscato, hell-bent on getting the damn thing open. When I finally managed to get the cork out, I poured myself a small glass and put the rest in the refrigerator.

I hadn't been much of a wine drinker until I met Rosalie. In fact, I hadn't been much of a drinker at all. But, I needed the occasional drink after a long day or to celebrate something exciting and monumental. Tonight was more about the former. Today had been relentless. I was fully convinced that the general public is crazy. Every customer I encountered either asked for something absurd that I couldn't help them with or they were just rude for no reason whatsoever. Working with the public was mentally taxing sometimes.

I tossed the glass of wine back quickly, not actually tasting it for a change.

The sun began to set behind the buildings, taking its sweet time as it slowly sunk into the horizon. Pinks, purples, and oranges painted the partially blue sky, darkening in color. It was beautiful and picturesque. I turned the lights off in the living room and kitchen and fell back onto the couch, watching as dusk faded into night.

During the final minutes of sunlight, the lights in the apartment next door turned on, piquing my interest instantaneously. The new guy came into view, hunching over some boxes beside a chair, still unpacking as far as I could tell. I could see him quite clearly and in pretty good detail. The buildings sat in close proximity, standing about fifty feet apart. He set to work, opening various boxes and strategically placing objects around the space. Every so often he'd go out of view and would return moments later. I didn't intend to watch him, but something about him kept me staring.

I didn't spend as much time watching him tonight. I made my way to my bedroom after closing the curtains and making sure everything was locked up. It had been a long day and I was destined to have another one tomorrow with our district manager coming to observe our branch. I switched on the light beside my bed when I noticed another light next door come on. I'd never realized it before with the previous tenants, but I could see right into his bedroom as well. I watched as he pulled his black shirt over his head, his shoulders flexing as he discarded it. His back was beautiful, something someone would carve as a statue. Even from my apartment I could see every sinewy tendon. My jaw slacked and I openly gawked at him from afar.

The man turned around and I caught his wandering gaze. It all happened so fast, I realized my bedside lamp was on and that he could see me, and in that same moment I was falling onto the floor to hide. Like that wasn't obvious or anything. He more than likely knew I had been staring at him now. I closed my eyes and continued to lie on my stomach for a few minutes, hoping he wouldn't be standing in front of his window when I stood back up. I had to resort to an inner pep talk to get myself back on my feet.

_Come on, it is okay, Bella. He probably didn't even see you since you ducked down so quickly. You're overreacting. Just stand up, close your blinds, and finish getting ready for bed. Stop acting like a child. You can do it, you're a grown woman so act like one.  
_

I took a deep breath and psyched myself up. Okay, I could do this. I hadn't done anything wrong; I was just looking in his direction when he happened to look in mine. There wasn't anything creepy about it. I pushed myself up and took a chance and glanced over to where he'd been standing moments before, but there was nothing to see. The light was off and the room appeared vacant. I'd panicked for nothing.

You're brilliant, Bella, abso-fucking-lutely brilliant.

* * *

**Note:  
****Thanks for the reviews so far. Please keep it up, I do love hearing your opinions!  
They are what keep me going! Now, ordinarily I wouldn't update more than once in a week.  
But, since this story is just starting I decided why not! I have to keep you all coming back for more already, now don't I?  
So please share your thoughts with me. The next chapter should be up in about a week or so. Stay tuned, lovelies! Things are just getting started._  
_**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Proposition

_**Chapter 3 – The Proposition**_

I made sure to look my best for work today, spending extra time styling my hair in loose curls and dressing in a black pencil skirt with a ruffle-collared royal blue blouse. People always took notice when I wore that particular shade of blue. I even made sure to wear a pair of black heels. We'd received some warning yesterday that our district manager would be out visiting our branch the day before and I always tried to make my best impression, even though she was friendly, she still intimidated me.

"There she is!"

I made my way across the branch and saw Rosalie talking to the brunette woman, her hair a deep brown and it fell elegantly around her shoulders. She turned toward me and smiled warmly. It wasn't one of the fake smiles, it touched her eyes and you just knew she was happy to see you – genuinely happy.

"Bella," she grinned and hugged me. "That is such a lovely color on you. You look just as stunning as ever."

I rolled my eyes, "How've you been doing, Esme? You haven't visited us in a while."

Rose chimed in, "I was just telling her about what Eric did yesterday."

I took a seat at my desk and sighed.

"That is too funny. Did he really kiss your hand after you turned him down?"

And this is why I adored Esme Cullen. Even though she intimidated me due to her higher position, she was actually very down-to-earth and sincere. The only reason I enjoyed my job were my coworkers, they were like family. I didn't know Esme that well, but we had interacted enough to be more than just acquaintances that worked for the same corporation. We knew a bit about each other and could actually carry on a personal conversation with ease.

I nodded, "I think that's the most embarrassing part."

"You should have seen her," Rose giggled again. "I thought she was going to either smack him or laugh in his face."

I just shrugged, trying to get all the attention off of me. Thankfully, James surfaced from downstairs.

"Ladies, I hope you're ready to start the day! It's time to open," he announced.

The work day passed by quickly for a change and I was happy that I was nearly done for the day when I finally had a chance to look at the clock on the wall above the glass doors.

Esme approached my desk, "I'd like to have a little word with you in the conference room when you have a moment."

I immediately locked my computer and followed her into the small room I'd hid in the day before when Eric had asked me out. She'd never asked to speak to me alone before and I couldn't help but worry. Was I going to be fired? Had I done something wrong? Maybe hearing about the whole Eric situation had bothered her. Esme closed the door behind me and I took a seat opposite her, fidgeting with my hands in my lap.

"Your customers really seem to like you, which doesn't surprise me one bit. You're very personable and likeable," she smiled.

I nervously grinned back, "Thank you. I try."

"I see you've been working with us for a little over a year now. Are you enjoying it? Have you thought about moving into a different position here soon?"

"I don't mind my job. I like the socializing aspect of it the most," I gave her a quizzical look. "I haven't really thought about moving up and getting into something different. I definitely don't want to be a manager of any sort, branch or assistant."

She rifled through the white binder that sat on the table in front of her, looking at the scores my customers had given me throughout the year.

"I think you would do well as a manager. You're very organized and very professional, but you're not so professional that you aren't personal with your customers." She paused for a moment and leaned closer to me and lowered her voice, "And let's face it, James is a bit scatterbrained most of the time. I'm not entirely sure he even knows what's going on with his employees most of the time. But, let's keep that between us, shall we?"

I smiled at her and laughed, she had a point. James wasn't a bad boss, but if Rosalie hadn't been promoted to the assistant manager, we wouldn't be running as smoothly. She knows exactly what goes on in our branch. If you wanted something done, you go to her. If you had a serious question that required more than a 'yes' or some confusing 'what would you do if you were the manager in this situation' question thrown back at you, you went to Rose. He was a good guy, wouldn't hurt a fly and was nice, just a bit unreliable and lazy.

"He's a good guy though," I added.

She nodded in agreement, "So, Bella, anything exciting going on in your personal life? You've got to be dating someone!"

I shifted, slightly uncomfortable now, "Nope, I'm not seeing anybody at the moment. I'm content with that though, I'm focusing on me since I've never really done that before. It's nice."

It was silent for a moment, I didn't always like silence.

"To be honest, I thought I was in trouble when you called me in here," I said, hoping I wasn't spoiling the light-hearted moment.

"Oh no," she chuckled. "Actually, I have a proposition for you..."

I slipped into a knee-length black cocktail dress as soon as I got home. Dressy and elegant, but just understated enough to not overdo it and look like I was trying too hard – or at least I hoped it didn't look that way. Tonight had been sprung on me out of nowhere, but after asking Alice and Rosalie what I should do, they told me to accept Esme's offer.

I'd never been on a blind date before and I wasn't sure what to expect from this. She didn't tell me much about the mystery man, only that he was a twenty-six-year-old music producer originally from Seattle, Washington. I couldn't deny that intimidated me a bit. He was more than likely well-established and had his life together. I know I appeared to, but most of it was an act. I worked at a job I didn't want to turn into a career, I lived in a small apartment when I eventually want to own my own house, and I had dropped out of school before obtaining my bachelor's degree in journalism. This wasn't exactly where I'd planned on being in my life at the age of twenty-three, but I would get there someday...hopefully.

As I finished up fixing my makeup, my cell phone started to ring. Since it was charging on the coffee table in the living room, I let it go to voicemail. If it was important they'd leave me a message. I stood in the mirror, examining myself closely. My chestnut hair hung in loose curls, one side clipped back to expose more of my face. It looked flawless for once, but something was missing. I debated on doing my eye makeup, wondering if a subtle smoky eye would be too much for this occasion.

_What would Alice do?_

I smiled at the counter; of course she would! So, I did. The shimmery gold and bronze colors made my brown eyes pop and look warmer and less dull like usual. I walked into my bedroom and put on a pair of black wedge heels with an ankle strap. When I was new to Portland and in college, applying for internships at local newspapers, Alice had helped me make my wardrobe more professional and fashionable. I'd developed my own taste far more subdued than my two best friends, but I kept up on what I wore and tried to look more presentable.

It went along with the saying: "Fake it until you make it." As long as I looked my best and put my best foot forward, I felt a lot happier and more positive. My new philosophy was: if you look good, you feel good. It worked most days.

I checked my phone, seeing a missed call from Esme and a voicemail.

"Hey Bella," her voice chimed. "I'm so sorry this is last minute, but your date canceled. He just called to tell me he had a work thing running late. I'm so sorry! You're still more than welcome to come to the dinner party at my house though. Thanks for trying anyways; I know you weren't too excited to be fixed up."

I sighed and hung up. I looked this good for nothing. I felt a bit obligated to go out with this random guy, Esme had practically begged me to attend this dinner party her and her husband were hosting for the evening. Alice and Rosalie were even invited along with their boyfriends. I didn't really want to be the only guest without a date so I sent Alice a text telling her to let Esme know. She couldn't be angry at me for this, I had given it a serious effort and he couldn't make it. I would have gone, really, I would have this time.

I made my way back into my bedroom, pulling the dress over my head before unbuckling and slipping off my shoes. I stood there, my hands on my hips as I bit my bottom lip. Sitting at home didn't sound very appealing to me either, but without a backup plan I chose to change into a white shirt and some black yoga pants. I was going to enjoy being a lazy slob.

For me, lazy wasn't really possible. I considered a lazy day in a cleaning day. I scrubbed, dusted, vacuumed, organized, and sanitized to my heart's content. Fortunately for me, I'm not a very messy person and I was finished in a little under two hours. My apartment looked and felt so clean that it practically sparkled.

It was getting later into the evening, the sky beginning to get darker earlier every day. September was fast approaching. Fall was on its way, finally. I pulled on a sweatshirt and threw my hair up into a messy ponytail. I needed to make a quick run to the store to pick up a few things. In minutes I was walking down the sidewalk, the warm breeze caressing me as I moved. The sun still hung in the sky, moving closer to the horizon, casting my favorite golden light across the city. It seemed uncharacteristically quiet for Portland, even if it was only seven o'clock on a Tuesday. My phone chirped in my purse and I looked down as I tried fishing it out of the main compartment as I entered the store a few blocks away from my home. Even the small market seemed quieter than usual.

_Where the hell is everyone today?_

I grabbed a basket and began to fill it with little items, a bag of flour, a box of macaroni and cheese, some saltine crackers, fairly basic items for me.

It happened in seconds, there was a loud crash as the door flew open, and two men ran in dressed in dark clothes with their faces hidden. Both of them holding guns and shouting at the cashier. I stood there, dumbfounded. This couldn't be real, could it?

The guy closest to me started to turn around when I felt someone pulling me to the back of the store. My basket clattered loudly to the floor as I was jerked back and hidden behind the end of an aisle containing various bug sprays and sunscreen. An involuntary squeal escaped from my lips as I was yanked onto the ground.

Their hand clamped around my mouth tightly and they growled from behind me, "Shhh, don't say anything."

My eyes widened in fear as it sunk in what was transpiring. It all happened so fast I didn't have a chance to process it until I was tucked away in a hidden corner of the store with some stranger that sat behind me, curling around me protectively.

"PUT THE MONEY IN THE BAG! NOW!" I heard a man's voice yelling.

There was more clattering and commotion as the cash registers drawers opened.

"MOVE! FASTER! COME ON!" A second voice shouted.

The hand over my mouth tightened and moments later a deafening bang erupted from the front of the store and my eyes widened. I fought back my urge to scream. That was definitely a gunshot. My father, Charlie, was the chief of police in Forks, Washington. He'd taken me shooting before and I knew what gunfire sounded like.

Silence filled the store and the stranger that had saved me emerged from behind me, standing to see if the coast was clear. I lay on the white tile, my mouth barely open as I tried catching my breath. I vacantly stared at the floor in front of me. I felt arms yanking me to my feet, hands gripping onto my shoulders to stabilize me. I finally looked up to see who had saved me and my gaze was met by a pair of emerald green eyes and a coppery head of hair. The man next door that I'd be ogling for the past couple of days saved my life.

"Gunshot," I muttered half in fear and half mesmerized by this man's beauty.

"Miss, are you all right?" he asked, his grip tightening on my shoulders.

Even his voice sounded enchanting. All I managed was a nod in response. There were too many emotions racing around inside of me. This store had just been robbed, this man had saved my life, and somebody had shot a gun. All of this had happened within minutes and my body was still in a state of pure panic.

He let go of me and went to the front of the store. I remained in my place, unsure if I could move or not. Everything blurred around me, I heard the hum of unfamiliar voices, the sound of a cop car pulling up outside, and more commotion at the front of the store.

"There's a woman back here," another man's voice announced as he approached me. "Ma'am, can you tell me what happened?"

I looked at the cop, still gaping like a moron, "Robbery. I hid. Gunshot. I don't know."

The man looked at me, somewhat sympathetically, "Did you get a look at the robber?"

"No," I shook my head. "Two men, kept their backs to me. I hid."

"She's still in shock. The two guys came in through the front door, yelling for money with guns in their hands. I saw her standing in the baking aisle when I pulled her to the back of the store and kept her hidden until they left." My neighbor returned and stood beside me.

Time passed by rapidly, what felt like seconds were really minutes. It all blurred together and as my body began to realize I was no longer in imminent danger, I started to come back to reality and I was able to regain a tiny bit of my composure.

"I told them everything that happened," he resurfaced after vanishing again. "How did you get here?"

"I walked." I mumbled.

"I'll walk you home," he grinned.

I looked at him with wide eyes and nodded. I followed him past the police officers and started walking towards my apartment. The outside air helped bring me back to reality a bit more and ease my nerves. I was still processing what had happened, piecing together the events and calming down. We walked silently together and it was comforting.

"I'm Bella Swan," I said minutes later, breaking the silence and feeling more myself again.

He looked at me and grinned, "Hello Bella Swan, I'm Edward Masen."

I had learned a valuable lesson today: If I were ever in a life threatening and/or risky situation, I didn't have the fight or flight reflex like most people do. Instead, I freeze. If it hadn't been for Edward Masen, chances are I wouldn't have made it out of there alive.

I owed him my life.


	4. Chapter 4 - Kismet

_**Chapter 4 – Kismet  
**_

* * *

We walked down the street toward our apartments. I was still shaken from the robbery, slowly regaining my composure and pulling myself together.

"So, how far do you live from here?" Edward asked.

How the hell do I answer that question? I can't say I live in the building next door. Then I'd seem like a creepy stalker when that isn't the case. I merely noticed the man's existence a couple of times since the day he moved in is all. Not creepy by any means.

"Just a couple of blocks up, not far at all." I replied.

It was silent for a little while as we walked. Our buildings came into view and I wasn't sure what to do. I didn't want this interaction to end yet, and I wasn't sure if I could handle being alone.

As if reading my mind he turned toward me and slowed down his pace, "Do you want to get a drink or something?"

"Sure," I nodded. "Where would you like to go?"

He ran a hand through his hair and looked around, "I don't really know what's around here."

"We can just go to my place, if you want. It's cheaper and right over there." I pointed ahead.

I led the way up the stairs to my apartment. Thankfully I'd just cleaned it thoroughly. I struggled with the lock, my hands shaking. I'd never had a man in my apartment before. In fact, I rarely had people over in general.

Edward chuckled beside me, "You're still shook up from earlier. Here, let me help you."

I gladly handed him my keys and in seconds the door was unlocked and open. I entered the room first, the sun had just gone down and I flipped on the light beside the door so we could see.

"You should sit down. You look petrified. Just tell me where the alcohol is."

I did as he suggested and plopped down on the couch, slipping my shoes off my feet and curling my legs under me. If my father, Charlie could see me now he'd be scolding me for letting a stranger into my home. But, Edward didn't seem so strange and unfamiliar. He had saved my life without even knowing me. I highly doubted that I was in any sort of danger.

"I have some wine in the fridge if you'd like some of that," I announced from my spot on the cozy sofa.

I could see him from where I sat, a little breakfast bar separated the kitchen from the living room. I liked the open floor plan of my apartment most. It seemed more homey and comfortable, and since I lived alone it was important for me to be able to see almost everything from every room in the house. Call me paranoid, but it put my mind at ease.

He opened the stainless steel door and looked inside, "Moscato, huh? Do you have anything a bit harder?"

I pointed to the cabinet next to the fridge, "The rest of the stash is in there."

"Bella Swan, I never would have pegged you for a whiskey drinker." Even with his back to me, I could hear the smile in his tone as he rummaged through my collection of booze.

I cocked an eyebrow, "You don't even know me, Mr. Masen. I highly doubt you could accurately peg me for anything."

He came into the living room with the bottle of Jack Daniels and spiced rum in his clutches. No glasses, no ice, nothing else. I watched as he took a seat on the floor across from me, the coffee table sat idly between us.

"That brings me to another point," he grinned and set the bottles down. "You shouldn't be letting strange men into your apartment like this."

I smirked and grabbed the bottle of whiskey, unscrewing the cap as I spoke and ignored his statement, "And you didn't think to grab any glasses?"

"I prefer to drink my Jack straight out of the bottle."

"Ah," I smiled and looked at him again, "As do I."

I brought the bottle to my lips and took a sip, trying not to grimace as it slipped down my throat.

_What the hell are you doing? You don't even like whiskey._

So maybe I was putting on a tiny bit of an act. I wasn't really a whiskey drinker, I couldn't even remember how I ended up with that bottle, but I was going to go with the moment. Edward seemed intrigued by my response. I tried not to stare at him, but that was proving to be more and more difficult. He had angular features. His jaw squared, strong, and extremely sexy. His eyes were a deep and intense shade of green, alluring and captivating. Those ancient Roman and Greek statues could have been modeled after him.

I looked down at my hands after setting the bottle on the table.

I heard him chuckle, "This isn't at all awkward, now is it?"

"Only a little bit. It isn't every day I invite a total stranger into my apartment."

"But you witness armed robberies often, got it."

My gaze met his and he was smiling, his teeth were perfectly white and straight. I couldn't help but laugh, "No, I can't really say that usually happens either."

I watched as he took a few swigs of whiskey and reached for the rum. This stuff I could drink any day, normally mixed with some soda, but it appears we weren't going to be mixing drinks tonight.

"You saved my life tonight," I finally said after a few more moments of silence.

"I don't know about that, nobody got hurt."

"But," I took another sip of rum. "They shot a gun!"

He stared at the carpet, avoiding my gaze just as much as I was trying to avoid his, "They shot their gun at the ceiling to intimidate the clerk. Nobody was hurt and I doubt they would have shot anyone, but I didn't want them to see you. You didn't even react when you heard them yelling for the money, I couldn't watch you stand there like an idiot, they would have seen you eventually. So, I just acted quickly."

"Well, thank you for yanking me to the back of the store and knocking me to the ground," I shrugged jokingly and added, "I appreciate it."

"You make it sound so violent. I didn't _yank_ or _knock_ you around anywhere. I just _moved _you…effectively."

I glanced at him, "And don't think I didn't notice you referred to me as an idiot."

Teasing, a harmless icebreaker that I had a feeling would work. Or at least I hoped it would. I got self-conscious far too easily sometimes.

He smiled that gorgeous smile of his and ran a hand through his hair, "I didn't mean it like that, I just meant that you were-"

"Edward," I cut him off and his eyes met mine. "I'm just teasing you."

I could see the tension leave his body that very moment. His shoulders slouched and he sighed.

"You have a nice place," he said.

We were back to being a bit more formal, "Thank you. I've been living here for about a year and a half."

Edward got to his feet and walked over to the window that overlooked his apartment and surveyed the area. He was quiet as he did so, obviously thinking to himself.

"I live right across from you."

I stood up and walked over to him and peered out at the dark sky, "Do you?"

I tried to play it cool, pretending I didn't know.

"I think I saw you the other night," he half muttered.

Hiding my panic I came up with something innocent to say, "That's the only thing I don't like about these apartments, hardly any privacy."

He turned his back to the glass and scanned my living room. "You were watching something on TV. I wasn't spying on you, I just noticed you as I looked out the window."

"It's okay," I fiddled with my hands. "I noticed you when you first moved in. I was closing my curtains and saw you sorting through boxes."

_Why the hell did you just admit to that?_

"Well, well, well, Miss Swan, you are quite the little devious one, now aren't you?"

I took another swig of rum and fell onto the couch again, "Not at all!"

We smiled at each other. There was this easy chemistry we had. I probably couldn't have put it fully into words even if I had wanted, but it was just easy to joke around. Our banter was effortless and I certainly enjoyed it.

"I don't know about you, but I think I need to get drunk."

He resumed his seat on the floor and drank a bit more. I could hear the gulps as he chugged it down. I was a bit speechless as I took another sip of my rum. I was starting to feel warm and knew I was a bit buzzed. I didn't drink very much and I had never been very drunk before. Tipsy, yes. Drunk, not so much.

"It's been one of those days, hasn't it?" I asked.

Edward chuckled again and rolled his eyes, "After that whole incident at the store, I _need_ this."

"You seemed pretty put together during the whole thing."

He shook his head and tugged on his hair, "I remain calm when shit hits the fan. I've always been good at not panicking. But, that doesn't mean I don't feel that way inside though. I wasn't focused on me; I didn't want you to get hurt."

"That was very noble of you, Edward."

Neither of us spoke, just taking drinks off our bottles. He offered me the whiskey and we traded. He watched me as I drank from the bottle.

"You're not much of a whiskey drinker, are you?" he asked as I swallowed, unable to hide my disgust this time.

I ran my tongue over my lips before pursing them, "No, not really. Actually, I'm not much of a drinker in general. I may have a glass or two of wine every so often, but I've never been drunk."

His jaw dropped, "You've never been drunk?"

"Never," I shook my head.

"Not even in high school?"

I leaned against the back of the couch and propped the bottle in my lap, pulling my sweatshirt over my head and setting it beside me on the vacant cushion. The room was getting considerably warmer.

"Not even in high school. I was never really the party type. Besides, when your father is the chief of police in the small town you live and grew up in, you don't really have many opportunities to go out and be wild."

He leaned on the table and tilted his head slightly, "Your father is the chief of police? Where are you originally from?"

"Forks, Washington. He has been a police officer for twenty-five years, since before I was born." I answered.

This was getting even easier as time progressed.

It was my turn to ask a question, "Where did you move here from?"

"Seattle, Washington. I loved living there, but something brought me here."

"Were you offered a better job or something?"

He rubbed his face and took another drink, "Something like that."

Okay, so that question seemed to be off limits. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed the bottle of wine out of the refrigerator.

"Are you hungry at all? I can make us something to eat." I suggested.

Edward got up and joined me in the kitchen, "What do you have?"

After searching through my kitchen, we decided nothing looked very good and we settled for ordering a pizza. It was starting to get a bit later in the night, after ten o'clock. I was normally ready to crawl into bed by this time, but I didn't want to kick Edward out. I was enjoying his company and there was still so much more I wanted to learn about him.

We sat on my couch, the television on as we ate together. I assumed eating would help fight the buzz I had been feeling and it did.

"You look like you're about to pass out," he said as I yawned and stretched.

"No, I'm fine. I swear."

I fought back another yawn and watched as Edward got to his feet, "I better let you get to sleep, and I didn't even mean to stay over here this long anyway. I've intruded enough."

"You didn't intrude at all. I've enjoyed your company. To be honest, I've never really had anyone over here before. This was nice," I admitted.

We walked toward the door and he turned to look at me, "Thank you for your hospitality."

"It was the least I could do. You did save my life tonight. Really, I should be the one thanking you."

"You're right," he grinned. "You should be."

I laughed and shook my head, "Thank you, Edward."

"If you need rescuing again, all you need to do is call me."

The door was open now and he was standing in the hall.

"That would be great, if I _had_ your number."

He looked at his hands for a brief moment and added, "You can always try yelling out of a window. Or you could just flash your lights three times and I'll know you're in distress."

"Oh my goodness…" I muttered and tried not to laugh.

"It was nice meeting you, Bella Swan. I'll be seeing you around."

I spoke quickly before he turned to walk away, "We should do this again sometime, or something."

"I have a feeling we will," he smiled at me again. "Or something. Goodnight, Bella Swan."

"Goodnight, Edward Masen."

I watched him descend down the stairwell before I closed the door to my apartment. Tonight had been completely unexpected, from the whole store incident to having Edward come over after saving me. I wasn't going to complain one bit. I put the leftover pizza in the fridge and put the alcohol back where it belonged. I closed the curtains in my living room, turning off the lights as I went.

The following morning arrived faster than I would have liked.

"Did you hear the little market right by your house was robbed last night?" Rose asked as soon as I took a seat behind my desk.

The lobby was completely dead and I knew today was going to be yet another slow one.

"Yeah, I was there."

"What!?" She shouted, her voice raising an entire octave.

I nodded, "I was getting a few things and this random person pulled me to the back of the store and hid me behind the end of an aisle."

And as she stared at me in stunned silence, the glass doors opened and I heard one of our teller's voices chime a friendly, "Hello" to whoever had entered the branch.

"Hi. I'd like to open an account, who would I talk to about that?"

I froze. I knew that voice. I swiveled my chair around just in time to see Angela walking him over to my desk.

"Why Miss Bella Swan, what a pleasant surprise it is to see you here."

I stood and motioned for him to take a seat opposite me, "Mr. Edward Masen, please have a seat."

We sat across from each other, a smile spread across his lips. What was the likelihood I'd run into him twice in two days? I was in a completely different neighborhood outside of bustling, downtown Portland.

"You're looking rather well-rested today. I take it you got enough sleep once I left your place last night?" he grinned.

I heard Rosalie choke on her coffee at her desk and tried not to turn red. He was making this sound bad on purpose.

I decided to play back a bit, "Why yes, I did. It was a late night for me though and far too much excitement for one day."

Life was definitely on my side right now.


	5. Chapter 5 - Daunting

_**Chapter 5 – Daunting**_

* * *

"I didn't know you knew Edward Masen," Rosalie said in the break room hours later.

I looked up from the magazine I'd been perusing and raised an eyebrow, "You know Edward?"

"I wouldn't say I really _know_ him," she took a seat across from me. "He's one of Emmet's best friends. He just moved here from Seattle. I've only met him a couple of times."

"Wow, small world after all." I shrugged.

She studied me for a moment, "Why was he in your apartment last night?"

_Oh joy, time for the third degree._

I sighed and closed the magazine, "I told you I was at that store when it was robbed and so was Edward. He pulled me out of view and protected me. He just came over for some drinks and a pizza. It was the least I could do to repay him."

She thought for a moment and took a bite of her sandwich, "Well, that's Edward for ya. Just be careful."

"Rosalie, it was just a friendly thank you for his heroics."

"There better not be anything going on between you two," she muttered.

I wasn't sure if I was meant to hear that, she'd said it so faintly and under her breath that I decided to let it go. I hadn't lied to her, nothing was happening between us. It was only one night – not nearly enough time for something to transpire anyways.

Yet, her comment still managed to bother me. "_There better not be anything going on between you two."_ Why not? Was I really not good enough for someone like him? He was very well put together and obviously intelligent, not to mention drop-dead-gorgeous. Of course he was out of my league, but she didn't need to be so blatantly rude about it.

When end of the day finally arrived, I was ready to crawl in bed and shut out the rest of the world for days, maybe even for a few weeks.

"Are you off now?" The voice came out of nowhere as I went to open my car door.

I let out a small scream and turned around abruptly. My hand instinctively covered my heart when I saw Edward standing a little ways behind me. I could feel it beating frantically in fear.

"You scared the piss out of me!" I said in relief.

His eyes wandered down my body, "It doesn't look like you've peed yourself. Hold on, let me get a closer look first."

Edward approached me and crouched down, making a reach for my skirt to examine it.

I pulled away, laughing, "Not literally, you perv."

He straightened up and chuckled, "So what are you doing tonight?"

I'd been talked into an evening with my new favorite neighbor. But, I wasn't going to complain about that whatsoever. Hiding away in my bed could wait for a few more hours, this may have been more important anyways.

Edward sat on the brown sofa beside me; an array of Chinese food containers crowded the coffee table in front of us.

"So, you're a photographer?" I asked, trying to learn more about him.

He nodded as he finished chewing his food, "Yes ma'am. I have been snapping pictures for years. I have been published in magazines and even sold a few prints at a friend's gallery back in Seattle."

"Don't ever call me ma'am again. It makes me feel so old and decrepit."

"How old are you anyways?" he cast a sideways glance at me.

I smiled, "I'm twenty-two, but I'll be twenty-three next month."

His jaw dropped for a moment, "You're only twenty-two? Dear god, you have to be the most mature twenty-two-year-old I've ever met. I would have pegged you for at least twenty-four or twenty-five."

I gasped, "That is so old!"

Edward choked on a piece of BBQ pork, "Hey! I'm almost twenty-six!"

"Oh my," I leaned away from him. "You're old! Old is contagious."

I thought he was going to combust. He turned bright red and began to cough violently. He was trying to laugh and swallow his food at the same time.

"I know CPR!" I shouted, ready to spring into action and rescue him. I was certain he wasn't going to actually need my life-saving skills, but still felt the need to throw that information out there. Just in case he decided he actually did want to choke on his food.

He flung himself off the couch and was at my kitchen sink in a flash. The coughing seized him completely as he tried to dislodge the morsel of pork. After he hit his chest with his closed fist a few times, the gasping and choking ceased and he hung his head, trying to regain his composure. He cleared his throat and let out another little raspy cough before grabbing a glass of water.

"Are you all right?" I at least waited until he'd finished before I asked the question, most people didn't and that was one of my pet peeves.

"Yeah," he took another sip of water before returning to the couch and plopping down beside me. "Do you really know CPR?"

I nodded and smiled proudly, "I am CPR and First Aid trained and certified!"

He shook his head and wiped his mouth, "Great, I would have been doomed if I had really needed your help."

"Well fine, next time I won't even offer to help you. You can just die with that attitude." I teased.

He just looked at me and grinned.

Edward flipped through the movie channels and was trying to find something for us to watch. Neither of us knew what each other liked, but he seemed determined. I took the opportunity to escape to the restroom and checked my reflection in the mirror. My hair managed to cooperate all day, shockingly, and I decided against putting it up into a ponytail. I changed out of my work clothes and pulled on a pair of black leggings and a blue tank top, one of the comfiest outfits I owned.

"Good timing," he spoke as I entered the room. "I found a movie for us."

I admired the view outside from the doorway of my bedroom. The sky was turning a deep blue; the setting sun gave the clouds a purple and pink hue. It was beautiful, breathtakingly beautiful. I made my way over to the couch and took a seat beside him, not caring to close my curtains.

"What are we watching?"

"It's a surprise."

Piercing screams filled the room courtesy of the woman in the movie. I watched as blood squirted, oozed, and seeped out of her various orifices. Edward had turned most of the lights off before the movie, wanting the appropriate ambiance. He sat beside me, laughing at the character's misfortune while I tried to hide my horror. He had picked one of the _Saw_ movies in my absence and I didn't have the heart to tell him I avoided these movies with all my might.

The more demented the torture scenes became, the harder it was to mask my fear. Each time new characters were introduced my face would contort and twist in shock. I was doing a pretty good job. At least that was until one of the characters pushed one of the women into a pool filled with syringes. A bloodcurdling scream escaped from my lips.

"Turn it off! Turn it off! Turn it off!" I shouted, covering my eyes.

Edward looked at me, confused by my outburst, "It's just a movie."

"No, no, no. Turn it off! Please. Edward, turn it off!"

I didn't give him the chance to even react. I was on my feet in seconds and racing for my bedroom. Surely my bed could save me from her horrendous screams. I dived under the covers and plugged my ears with my fingers and closed my eyes tight. It amplified my ragged breathing and I could hear my heartbeat racing in my ears, I could feel it pulsating in my head. The blankets shifted and I felt a rush of cool air hit me. I opened my eyes to see Edward had turned on the lights in my room and was crawling in beside me, concern filled his stare.

"I'm sorry," he stated. "I didn't know you were afraid of scary movies."

I didn't want to cry in front of this man. I bit the tears back and held one of my pillows to me.

"I was doing okay and then the needles thing happened. These things could happen! There are real psychos out there! I can't handle that stuff. It gives me nightmares." I babbled, still panicked.

"It's just a movie, Bella. Those things don't actually happen in real life."

Edward was trying to soothe me and put me at ease.

"No," I shook my head. "Things like that _do_ happen. Maybe not quite like that, but people are tortured and murdered all the time. It's a sick and twisted world out there. Trust me, I'm the daughter of a cop."

"Don't you think you're overreacting a bit?" he questioned.

I shot him a dirty look and sat up, pulling the covers off me, "No, I don't." After a few moments of silence passed I added, "Maybe you should get going, it's getting late."

He didn't look at me. He just stood up and left my bedroom. Not turning to say goodbye or waiting for me to walk him out. I heard the door to my apartment close moments later and then there was nothing but silence.

I slowly emerged from my bed and entered the living room. The pillow that had been sitting in my lap now lay on the middle of the floor in front of the TV. I must have really jumped up quickly in order for that to happen. I turned off the lamp next to the couch and started closing my curtains to the outside world when I saw his lights turn on. I'd obviously upset him with my ridiculous reaction. We were new friends, still figuring the other out.

As I reached to close one of the curtains in my living room I spotted something and let out a yelp and jumped back. I hoped it hadn't seen me and wouldn't move. I scanned the room and saw another on a different wall. Filled with sheer terror I did the only logical thing I could think of, I ran over to the light switch and frantically began to flash my lights, flipping them on and off exactly three times.

_Please work. Please, please, please work._

I sought refuge in the kitchen. The breakfast bar would surely protect me in case they decided to attack. My heart beat frantically as I waited in silence. Had he even seen my distress call? Was he going to come to my aid? I heard footsteps in the hallway and in seconds my apartment door flung open and he stood there, panting for air. His chest heaved as he hunched over and scanned the room.

"Bella!" he shouted.

"I'm over here," I stated.

He entered the kitchen and studied me for a brief moment, "What's wrong?"

"Spiders! Two of them!" I screeched and pointed to the far wall by my favorite window.

Edward cracked his knuckles dramatically and did a little stretch, "Alright, I got this. Stay here little lady."

I would have laughed and teased him, but he was about to go on a dangerous mission and I was far too busy fearing for his life. He kicked his shoes off and grasped one in his hand, an excellent choice of weaponry. I would have done the same thing if I didn't suffer from arachnophobia. I held my breath as he approached the first spider. Without even a word of warning he threw his shoe at the wall, it made a loud banging sound as it crashed into the hard surface.

"Did you get it?" I asked.

He shook his head, "The bastard saw that coming."

"I'm outta here!" I shouted and raced to my bedroom.

I closed the door behind me and jumped into my bed, pulling the sheets over my head and trying to get as comfortable as possible. This was my safe place, my sanctuary, and I didn't care how juvenile it seemed. I listened intently to the commotion in the living room. I heard a few distinct banging sounds and some curse words being muttered. Ten minutes must have passed when the noises finally ceased and I heard my bedroom door open and close.

"You're so funny," Edward smiled at me as he crawled underneath the covers beside me. "I take back what I said earlier, you're more like a three-year-old right now."

"Then that basically makes you like my father for taking care of me." I said.

We looked at each other for a moment and I noticed his smile falter ever so slightly, "No. That would just be unfortunate."

I laughed, "It sounded like you had some difficulty with the pests."

"I did at first," he pushed the blankets back so they no longer hid our faces. "Those fuckers were fast! But, no need to fear. They did give me a run for my money but they've met their ultimate demise."

"I don't do spiders. They're creepy and crawly and gross."

He flashed his gorgeous, white-toothed smile at me, "Oh Bella..."

"Hey, Edward," I started and looked down at the purple comforter, "I am sorry for how I responded earlier. I get afraid easily, especially since I live alone."

"Are you still scared?" he asked.

I merely nodded at his response and pulled the blanket over my mouth, shielding half off my face from his view.

"I can stay for as long as you'd like me to if that'll make you feel better. I mean, this is my fault and everything."

"Please?" I murmured.

He smiled at me again, "Of course. All you'll ever have to do is ask."

* * *

**Note:**

**I'm SO sorry this has taken forever!  
I really didn't mean to leave everyone hanging for so long.  
But, real life happened and so did the holidays. I've been a very, very busy person.  
Plus, I am still trying to figure out where I want to go with this story...or at least how I want to get there.  
This chapter was going to be longer, but I couldn't make you all wait any longer.**

Please, please, please send me your thoughts! I'm struggling with this story right now. I want to know your opinions and what you think should happen with these two.  
I have something in the works for the next few chapters, but do share your thoughts!  
Thank you all for not killing me for being so slow with this one.  
I'll try to warn you next time if I disappear for a long period of time.  



	6. Chapter 6 - Unforeseen

_**hapter 6 – Unforeseen**_

* * *

The stubble on his chin grazed against my cheek as he nuzzled me. I tried to keep my excitement to myself, this was really happening. Edward's lips pressed against mine and I lost the ability to think. My hands traveled up his back and to his hair, tugging on the bronze strands as our tongues swirled around each other. He nipped and sucked at my bottom lip, making my head spin with desire. I let out a small groaning sound as his hand slipped under the hem of my shirt. His fingertips glided over my stomach as they made their way north.

"This was a good idea. Thanks for asking me to stay," he whispered against my lips.

This wasn't just a good idea, this was a _great_ idea! This gorgeous man that could be a Greek God was in _my_ bed and touching _my_ body. His lips were kissing _mine_. I was officially a genius! I deserved some kind of award for accomplishing this one. This was actually happening and it was somehow happening to me. How did I get so lucky?

Only, it wasn't happening. I felt an arm tighten around my waist, pulling me closer. Stubble brushed against my shoulder and I could feel the warm, rhythmic breaths against the crook of my neck. My eyes fluttered open instantly at the sudden movement interrupting my glorious dream. The clock read 6:14 in the morning. But, I couldn't entirely complain. Reality wasn't too bad right now either. Edward and I must have fallen asleep while we were talking because he was beside me, snuggled up against me and holding me. His lips stuck out in an adorable pout.

_I'd just dreamed about kissing those lips._

I had never dreamed about Edward before. I couldn't deny that he is an incredibly attractive man, but I never let myself focus on it after we met. He looked so handsome sleeping beside me, clinging to me like I was someone special.

Even at the age of twenty-two, I'd never spent the night with a man before, friend or not. I rarely even stayed the night with my girlfriends. I felt more comfortable alone, but last night I'd managed to get a great night of sleep with him by my side. I didn't want to wake him, but I needed to make sure I looked decent before he saw me. That was another deterrent to spending the night with the opposite sex. I tended to wake up looking like hell. My hair often stuck out of its bun in every which direction and my eyes appeared puffy for a good hour until I fully woke up. No man would find my morning face beautiful, and if one ever did, I would probably accuse them of lying.

I slowly wiggled my way out from underneath his arm, my shirt had bunched up from my movements and his hand dragged across my bare stomach. My mind instantly reverted back to my dream, he'd touched me there.

_He was about to touch you in a lot of other places too. Calm the hell down woman! It was a dream. Snap out of it and move._

As soon as I stood up, he stirred. He stretched his arms out and made a small whimpering sound before his eyes opened, "Where are you going?"

His sleepy voice was the sexiest thing I'd ever heard. It was deep and raspy and unbelievably attractive.

I looked down at him, "I'm just going to the bathroom."

Edward closed his eyes and mumbled something incoherent.

Luckily, the bathroom mirror didn't reveal anything too atrocious. I quickly ran a brush through my hair and pulled it out of my face into a messy bun. I needed a shower, but I wasn't going to do that while he slept in my bed in the other room.

When I opened the door, Edward was sitting up in the middle of my bed and rubbing his eyes. I watched from the doorway as he peered around the room, seeming rather confused by his surroundings, and then when it clicked where he was his brow furrowed slightly.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." I said as I entered the room again and made my presence known.

His green eyes met mine and he yawned, "I didn't mean to fall asleep here."

I scurried into the kitchen, desperately needing a cup of coffee and he followed me.

"When did we fall asleep?" I asked. For some reason it was bothering me that I didn't know.

As soon as I pressed the brew button on my coffee maker, I turned to face him. He was busy stretching; his arms reached over his head and caused his shirt to slide up a little bit, exposing a tiny bit of his stomach. The little trail of hair under his bellybutton disappeared under the waistband of his jeans. I wanted to follow that little trail with my fingers.

_And your mouth, you slut._

I tried not to stare and didn't realize I had been biting my lip until he made a groaning sound of delight. I turned away from him and opened the refrigerator to find something for us to eat.

"Well, you actually passed out first. We were talking about your job when you drifted off. I tried to get up and let you be, but you woke back up and asked me to stay a bit longer." He grinned at me and I flushed, hoping he hadn't seen my lingering gaze on his lower abdomen. "So, here we are."

"Do you want some breakfast? I can make us something." I needed to change the subject and distract myself.

"I don't want to inconvenience you."

I let out a little chuckle, "I'm offering, not an inconvenience at all. I make a good omelet."

"I'll take one of Bella's famous omelets then."

Edward sat on one of the barstools on the other side of the counter and watched me cook. In no time he had a three egg omelet with diced ham, onions, tomatoes, cheddar, and Swiss cheese in front of him with a cup of coffee.

"Oh my god, Bella," he practically moaned as he took a bite. "This is delicious."

Thank goodness I'd had my back to him when he made that blissful throaty sound, it resonated deep within my core and I closed my eyes instinctively. Why was he getting to me like this? I was noticing every little thing he did. The way his lips closed over the fork as he took a bite of egg, the way his leisurely chewed each morsel of food, how he licked his lips after taking a sip of coffee. It was driving me crazy. I couldn't handle this. I had to focus on cooking my food, not his gorgeous mouth.

I took a seat beside him moments later, "Thank you for your kind words."

He looked at my plate quizzically, "What the hell is that?"

"Egg whites, cheddar and Swiss cheese, and ham."

"Egg whites?" He snorted. "That's a good way to make an omelet shitty."

I rolled my eyes, "It's called _healthy_, not shitty."

We sat there in silence, both of us working on our breakfasts. It was enjoyable not eating alone. I'd gotten so used to being by myself at home; this was a nice change of pace.

"What's on your agenda today?" he asked, breaking the silence.

I looked at the clock on the stove and sighed, "Well, I work in a few hours. I'm not really looking forward to it. What do you have going on?"

He took a sip of his coffee before answering, "I really don't know. I'll probably figure something out."

"Do you even have an actual work schedule you need to follow?"

Edward picked at his food a bit more, only a couple more bites left on his plate, "I work at my leisure. I've tried the whole desk-job thing and it didn't work for me. Being a photographer really fits with my free spirit."

I couldn't hold back my laughter and nearly spit my coffee across the counter.

"What's so funny?" he asked, looking completely confused.

"I've never heard anyone refer to themselves like that, Mr. Free Spirit."

He glared at me, "I'll give you a reason to laugh if you don't stop."

His expression only caused me to laugh harder. He was trying far too hard to look serious, but his stare was faltering. A smile lurked behind his stern look, just waiting to make an appearance. Edward was on his feet instantly as my giggles continued. Before I knew it he was behind me, his arms wrapping around mine as he tickled at my sides. I slammed my palms onto the counter and pushed back against him.

"Ed-Edward n-n-no!" I stammered while trying to breathe. "Stoooooop!"

I struggled, but he had an advantage. He was standing and I was sitting with my back to him, I couldn't possibly win from this position. His fingers poked and prodded everywhere they could find and each time they made contact, I found a ticklish spot I never knew I had. I managed to swing around on the stool and face him, my hands poking and prodding him, trying to elicit a similar response. They got nothing, my attempt at revenge failing miserably. He was a statue. A wide smile plastered on his face as he watched me fight back.

I had to abandon my technique and go for a full on attack. I pushed against him with all my strength and watched as he faltered due to my unexpected maneuver. I took his stumble as another opportunity and got to my feet, ready to pounce and make my move. But, he was quicker than I'd anticipated and somehow managed to pin me against a nearby wall. He held me in place with one arm and continued his assault on my sides. My laughter rang out loudly, my eyes closed and I squirmed.

"You won't win, little girl," he said darkly.

My insides tightened at his tone. What the hell was that?

_Deep and raspy and absolutely delicious, that's what_.

He towered over me, bending slightly at the knee to be more at my level. His hands moved lower down on my sides, my hips automatically thrust pushed toward him, encouraging his touch. I peered up at him through my lashes and our laughter faded into silence. My chest rose and fell quickly as I tried to calm my erratic breathing. Our gazes remained locked as his free hand ran along the hem of my t-shirt.

"Edward," I whispered, barely audible.

He leaned down, his lips mere inches away from mine as his hand brushed against my hip bone. My breath caught in my throat. The butterflies stirred in the pit of my stomach. I wanted him; maybe even _needed_ him.

Before I could even think of something else to say his mouth was on mine. Our lips fit together perfectly. Edward let go of my wrists and pulled my hips to him while pinning me against the wall with his torso. My hands were in his hair and tugging on the bronze strands. Our fervor intensified as our tongues slid against each other.

Just as I began to cling to him, he moved away from me. His eyes cast downward at the carpet while a hand raked through his hair.

"I gotta go," he muttered hurriedly.

"Edward," I started and took a step toward him.

He turned away from me, "I have a lot to do today. Bye, Bella."

And just like that he was out of the apartment and descending down the staircase, leaving the door wide open behind him. I stood there baffled by the whole ordeal, completely motionless.

_What the hell just happened?_

A phone on the coffee table brought me back to reality as it buzzed with an incoming message. I recognized it immediately. Edward left his cell phone behind without realizing it. The last thing I wanted to do was invade his privacy, but the text message showed even though the screen was locked.

**Jessica: You forgot again, way to go. Have you completely lost your mind, Eddie? You keep putting me in the middle and I am done playing the bad guy for you. Call Leah, she loves you and misses you so much.**

I darted to my bathroom, slamming the door closed and resisted the urge of slamming my face into the countertop and turned on the shower. What did I just read? Who was Leah and what did he forget? I now had far more questions than answers and it didn't look like I'd be getting them anytime soon.

My new neighbor was obviously hiding something.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
I wanted this chapter to be longer, but I didn't want to make you guys wait anymore. I know I haven't updated in a while. Most of you read my important note I posted a few weeks back announcing that I just tied the knot. So, I'm all moved and trying to get settled in and acclimated right now, so I may not be posting on a regular schedule still. But, I should be back on track within the next couple of weeks. At least I'm hoping to.**

**Please remain patient with me and don't give up on this story. It's JUST getting started.**

**Also, please review and let me know if you want longer chapters than this or for me to keep them short like I have been.**

**Thank you, lovelies!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Questions

_**Chapter 7 - Questions**_

* * *

I'd spent the rest of the morning getting ready for work in a tizzy and by the time I actually got there I was mentally strung out and done for. When it came to my job I tried my best to look as polished as possible. Sure, I wasn't working some fancy corporate gig, but banks are typically professional work environments and who knows, maybe I wanted to move up in the company - even if it wasn't my dream job. Actually no, who was I trying to fool? Looking professional made me feel better since I wasn't accomplishing any of my actual goals in life. They say dress for the job you want and not for the job you have, and today I apparently wanted a job as an overworked, erratic, sleep deprived, nonsensical woman raising four children that were extremely difficult to handle.

Was this really the case? No, not even close. I am a single twenty-two-year-old that has never had a _real_ serious romantic relationship with anyone. Although there was that one time when I was seventeen with my best friend, but we don't really talk about that.

Needless to say my coworkers let me be for the day.

When I finally got home, I noticed the lights on in my favorite neighbor's apartment. Perfect time to return the cell phone that sat idly on the kitchen counter. I may or may not have spent my morning debating on whether or not to return the device to his doorstep while he was out. I settled on waiting until he was home for certain. That way we could actually talk about this morning and figure out why it transpired the way it did. I gathered up my courage and made my way to his door. I knocked three distinct times and stood there waiting. After a moment I knocked again, hoping he'd answer this time. I finally gave up and returned home, I guess I would have to wait a little later before trying again.

I made a stop at the Chinese restaurant a couple blocks south and picked up some dinner. The last thing you want to do on a warm summer day is use an oven or a stove. The local evening news kept me company as I sat on the sofa and picked at the broccoli beef and rice I'd mixed together in a bowl. It was nice to finally be home after a rather mentally taxing day. My mind kept replaying this morning's events over and over, exciting and tormenting me all at the same time. He kissed me. He _actually_ kissed me first. I wanted it to happen again and somewhere deep down hoped it would. I was almost desperate to feel his hands on my flesh, to feel his fingertips grazing against my most intimate places. Even the sheer thought made me feel warmer inside.

The phone ringing on my coffee table broke my reverie. "Jessica" flashed across the screen with a picture of a beautiful girl with long light brown hair and piercing blue eyes with a gorgeous white smile. My stomach turned and I sat motionless until it ended. It didn't take long for her to call back and try again. I debated answering and letting her know, whoever she was, that Edward hadn't had his phone all day. But, that would be a violation of his privacy and even with everything that transpired this morning and my complete confusion, I couldn't do that. It chirped as it received a text. "Pick up your fucking phone! Stop making me be the bad guy here, this isn't my..." flashed across the screen in an alert before it cut off and hid the rest of the message. Seconds later the phone began to ring yet again. I sat there frozen, the inner debate eating at me. Something caught my attention out of my peripheral vision and I saw the familiar figure moving around in the apartment across from mine. I put the bowl of partially eaten food down, slung my purse over my shoulder, and grabbed the phone off the table just as it stopped ringing and was out of my home in moments. Another text came in as I exited the building, "For fuck's sake, Edward...if I have to hear this girl cry because of you one more time I swear to God I will chop your..." I climbed the stairs to the third floor faster than I ever have before, needing to get this device out of my presence. It started to ring for a fourth time. My patience and integrity were starting to wear thin and I couldn't risk having it in my possession any longer.

I knocked, praying he was going to answer since he was finally home. I waited a minute before trying again. I heard scuffling on the other side of the door and then silence. It didn't take much for me to get the memo that he wasn't going to answer. My emotions were starting to get the better of me. I had clearly done something wrong this morning. He kissed me though. He started it all! First the tickling and the teasing, then he actually leaned down to kiss me. I didn't pull him toward me first, I didn't pucker my lips and stand on the tips of my toes to reach him. I hadn't initiated it and hadn't done a damn thing wrong.

I knocked again, "Edward, I have your phone for you." Once again there was nothing. He really wasn't going to answer. When the phone began to buzz and ring again I started pounding on the door, "I know you're in there!"

The more time I spent trying to beat down the metal door, the more foolish I felt. I dug through my purse and found a piece of paper and a pen. I jotted down a note before folding the paper in half and setting it on the floor in front of the door with his cell phone on top.

"Since you're clearly not going to answer, I'm leaving it out here for you, asshole!" I shouted into the door for good measure and descended down the stairs as quickly as possible.

As I made my way down the stairs, I heard a door open and a second later a deep chuckle before the door closed. He'd waited until I was gone to open the door and he must have read my brief note before going back inside. Maybe I shouldn't have been quite so hasty about the whole thing, but sometimes my emotions got the better of me. Not one of my finer qualities.

When I returned home, I noticed all of his blinds were closed and the lights off. If he had left before I got back, I would have surely seen him.

_He's hiding from you, you must have repulsed him._

A couple of days had gone by and Edward was still avoiding me. I couldn't figure out what I did to ruin our friendship and it was driving me crazy. I delved into my work and got lost in the distraction when I was there, welcoming the change of thought it brought. Unfortunately, I found no reprieve at home. It wasn't like me to think about about a guy this much and the last and only other time I had turned into a disaster. This was bound to go in the same general direction, I needed to put my feelings in check and snap back to reality. I always functioned better on my own and didn't need a man to make me feel complete. Besides, we only had one little moment. Before that kiss we were friends and nothing more, the way it was supposed to be.

My phone went off and I went into the kitchen to retrieve it, a text from Alice greeted me once I unlocked the screen, "We're going out tonight and you're coming with us. End of story."

I smiled. She must have known I needed to get out of this place.

Rosalie and Alice sat at a corner booth in one of our favorite little pubs. The place was a hole in the wall in the heart of downtown. The dim lighting made for a cozy and intimate feel. I slid in next to Rose and smiled at the two of them.

"I feel like I haven't seen you guys in ages," I sighed.

Rose pursed her lips and continued to look at the menu in her hands.

Alice fidgeted with her hands in her lap, "Yeah, it does feel that way, doesn't it?"

The waitress came by and took our orders moments later. After the brief interruption things still didn't feel quite normal.

"Okay," I broke the silence, needing to address what was happening, "what is going on?"

"What do you mean?" Alice asked.

"Alice, you can't stop fidgeting under the table and Rose, you haven't looked at me once since I arrived. What's up with you two?"

They looked at one another for a moment before Alice responded, "How have you been doing the past few days?"

"I'm fine. I've been fine."

"Oh cut the crap," Rose chimed in. "You haven't been yourself at all. You've been very quiet and withdrawn."

I looked over at her, "Rosalie, I am very quiet and withdrawn. You two are the loudmouths."

Alice burst into a fit of giggles, "Ooh she got you there! I told you she was fine."

Rose just rolled her eyes and I smiled. I didn't want to talk about my petty issues with my friends. As far as they knew, Edward was just my neighbor that saved me during the robbery and nothing more. Which was true, we were nothing more than friends.

You're probably not even friends anymore since he's ignoring your existence.

That little, nagging voice inside my head had grown a lot louder and ruder in the past week.

"How's everything with your men?" I asked, wanting to change the subject from me as quickly as possible.

The waitress returned with our food as soon as Alice started going on about Jasper and how great he's been. I picked at the french fries in front of me while she yammered on about how he stayed over at her place for the first time a week ago and how they've finally moved from dating to being in a committed relationship.

"You're being awfully quiet over there, how are you and Emmet doing?" Alice asked after a few minutes of silence.

Our blonde friend sat quietly while she moved food around on her plate. She wasn't acting like her usual self.

"Is everything okay?"

She looked up from the table and her gaze went from Alice to mine a couple of times before she spoke, "Emmet has been acting really weird and distant lately. I don't know what's going on with him. We talked about moving in together a few weeks ago and we seemed to be on the same page that I'd be moving into his place, but he hasn't brought it up since and whenever I hint at it he changes the subject. What if he doesn't want me to live with him? What if he doesn't love me anymore?"

"That can't be it at all. You two have been together for almost two years now. He loves you! How could he not?" Alice comforted.

I put my hand on her shoulder, "You're an amazing woman. Just give him a little space and let him come to you, maybe something is wrong."

I could see her fighting back tears as she nodded, "Yeah, I'll just give him some space."

The night didn't go on much longer and an hour later I was walking in the front door of my dark apartment. As I flipped on the overhead light in the living room something caught my eye. Edward sat on his sofa, his gaze wandering around the walls of his home. Just as his eyes found me, the slight grin on his face faded. We stared at one another for a second before something I couldn't see grabbed his attention and he was getting to his feet and disappearing into the dark hallway. I kicked off my shoes and closed the blinds before making my way to my bedroom. It seemed like a good night to curl up in bed, read one of my favorite books, and imagine myself as Miss Elizabeth Bennet. Before I flipped the light on in my bedroom I saw Edward again, only this time he wasn't alone. I couldn't see any details of the person in the room with him, but I noticed a distinct female silhouette as he opened his dresser drawers and pulled out some clothes and handed them to the mystery woman with a smile on his face.

I quickly made my way over to the window and pulled the curtains closed as quickly as possible while my stomach may or may not have hit the floor.

* * *

**Hello Lovelies! I'm so, so, so, so, so sorry that I disappeared for quite some time.  
Life has been pretty hectic here but now I've finally settled in to our new home.  
The husband and I made that huge move to Europe and now that we've got everything together, this story should be coming along now.  
I can't apologize enough for how long I've made you all wait for this chapter.  
Tonight, I am going to get started on the next one and hopefully have that posted within a week or two.  
Don't give up on this story!  
I am considering making the chapters longer. Let me if you think I should do that or keep them short like this.**


End file.
